What is the value of ${n}?$ ${45 \div {n} = 9}$ ${n} = ~$
We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{number of groups}}={\text{size of the groups}} $ We have $C{45}$ total. When we have ${9}$ in each group, what is the ${\text{number of groups}}$ ? $C{45} \div {n}= 9 $ $45$ $9$ $n \text{ equal groups}$ ${9} \times {5} = C{45}$ There are ${5}$ equal groups. $45$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $5 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{45} \div {5}= 9 $ ${n} = {5}$